Hogwarts Christmas Ball
by coco-chan3l
Summary: Lily,Samantha and Amelia fall in love wif the three Maurders: James,Srius and Remus
1. butterbeer and makeovers

Hogwarts Christmas Ball  
  
* hey every-one. Im really new to fanfiction.net and on my first story I didn't get any reviews and now Im really sad cuz Im just gonna have to give up on tat story. I don't mean tat Im da type of person tat gives up really easilly I just mean tat if no one reads my story then why should I countinue it. So now I made another story and this one is way different and has way different characters. And by da way I dun own Lily,James,Sirius or any of da characters in da Harry Potter books I just own: Amelia and Samantha or any of the characters who aren't in J.K. Rowling's books. I didn't add Peter to my story cuz he's too damn annoying and he's never interesting or funny. And if u could do one more favor for me plz R&R because I need to know how my story's doing or else I'll discountinue my story like my other one so plz R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hogwarts Christmas Ball Ch:1  
  
"Sam, Amelia come on we're gonna be late." 15 yr old Lily Evans said to her 2 friends Amelia Jasons and Samantha Parker. The three girls were going to meet there 3 guy friends at the local hang out The Three Broomsticks. " It's 4:50 the guys said they'll meet us there at 5:00 sharp. They left already because I went to go ask them if we were gonna go together or not. Micheal Lane was in the dorm and he said that they already left . So that answered my question."  
  
Finally after like Centuries (A/N wich was only like 3min Lily was exagerating there) Amelia and Sam showed up. "Here we are Lil. how do we look." said Amelia. Lily turned to see and she became shocked. Amelia who had natuarally curly dirty blonde hair straightened it and it looked like she had also waved he hair a bit at the bottom. Sam had streaked her hair blond she had natrually straight brown hair. Sam had also waved her hair at the bottom giving her hair a bouncy image. " Wow Mel (A/N tats Amelia's nickname.) you look really great and Samantha blonde streaks really look great on you. Sirius is obviously going to notice you now." Sam raised her eyebrow to this comment " I mean Sam he noticed you before and now he'll notice you even more. so now let's get going or else Sirius won't get to see you're new look."  
  
They took a bus to The Three Broomsticks. They could have walked but it was December and it was freezing outside. So anybody with common sense would have tooken the bus. When they got inside the shop the guys were sitting waiting for them (except Sirius who was having a little snooze). Sam sat next to Sirius and lightly tapped him on the shoulder to wake up. Remuse was starring at Amelia he was actually drooling (Remus has a crush on Amelia and Amelia has a crush on Remus so ya.) " Mel you look great" whispered Remus into her ear and Amelia giggled flirtatiously. After about 5 minutes of tapping Sirius had woken up because Sam had slapped him really hard on the back. " OMG sam wat did u do to ur hair it looks really nice" Sirius said wen he finally was awake and could talk normally. And then he leaned forward and kissed Sam lightly on the cheek. Sam was shocked she didn't know wat to say. "Um... thanks.... you look nice too." Why did I just say that thought Sam. Probablly cuz it's true she said in her mind.  
  
Then every-one noticed that James and Lily we'rent there. Then Amelia and Remus saw them out the window they were outside making-out and I mean FFS (Full Frontal Snogging). " Hey look they're outside" said Remus. Then all four of them started laughing because if this had been last year Lily and James wouldn't have been talking not to mention kissing.  
  
After about 15min later James and Lily came back inside. They pretended that nothing had happened outside. " Have good time." said Sirius with a big grin. Lily turned as red as her hair. The other four were laughing like crazy in there seats, remembering the time wen James had tried to ask Lily out on a date and she had slpped him pretty hard across the face.  
  
The gang then ordered there drinks and talked about silly memories about there part 5 years at Hogwarts. ***********************************************************************When they returned Pr.Magonigal told them that while they were gone they missed the announced that Dumbelldore made about the Christmas Ball. After she they all started talking excitedly. " Sam can I talk to you like alone" Asked Sirius. "Sure" " I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the dance." Sirius asked when they were alone. " uh.....sure....." answered Samantha. She couldn't believe ths wasfinally happening. The guy of her dreams was asking her out. Down on the other side of the room Remus was asking the same question to Amelia and she obviously said yes so theirs no point in talking about it. *********************************************************************** End of Chapter not story. Thankfully I enjoy writing these stories. The next chapter will be up in 15min- 20 min max. so Ill talk to you soon bibi R+R. 


	2. shopping with guyz

Hogwarts Christmas Ball  
  
* hey every-one. Im really new to fanfiction.net and on my first story I didn't get any reviews and now Im really sad cuz Im just gonna have to give up on tat story. I don't mean tat Im da type of person tat gives up really easilly I just mean tat if no one reads my story then why should I countinue it. So now I made another story and this one is way different and has way different characters. And by da way I dun own Lily,James,Sirius or any of da characters in da Harry Potter books I just own: Amelia and Samantha or any of the characters who aren't in J.K. Rowling's books. I didn't add Peter to my story cuz he's too damn annoying and he's never interesting or funny. And if u could do one more favor for me plz R&R because I need to know how my story's doing or else I'll discountinue my story like my other one so plz R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hogwarts Christmas Ball Ch:2  
  
Sunday, December 20: Gown Shopping for Christmas Ball. It said on Lily's muggel calander she got for Christmas. Her and the girls were supposed to leave in 5 minutes so they could come back by 5:00. Lily is a very orginized person she has her day orginized my minutes. This time the girls were ready. " Okay Mel, Lills, I've got a plan. First we go to Cecilies for gowns. Then we go to Maddam Figgs Flower Shope where we accidently bump into the guys, well thats what we'll tell them and then we ask them if they want to come with us to The Three Broomsticks. Which I know Sirius will say yes to because I'm gonna pay for every one. And so Yea we'll catch a bus with them that will take us back to the school." Finally When she was done Lily asked "Okay um....Sam one question : Why do we bump into them at Maddam Figgs' or should I say 'accidently'" " Because yesterday I heard Sirius tell James thats where they are going to buy our crosaches (A/N yea I kno spelling error I dun kno how to spell it sry)." "Oh......" Amelia and Lily said together at the same time. After a few minutes of talking they set off on there mission for Ball Gowns and the Guys. *********************************************************************** 1:30PM  
  
The girls were in Cecilies trying out the dresses. Amelia was trying on a purple dress with spagetti straps. Sam was trying on a black strapless dress that was straight all the way down but it really brought out her blonde streaks. Lily chose a green dress that was a halter and was flared at the bottom, but between her neck where the halter was and the end of her back their was nothing it was bare naked. " That is sure to turn James on" said Amelia " but this is the first time since I've known you, that you"ve ever worn something reaveling. It's like since you've started dating James your a different person. But like in a good way I hope....." Lily didn't know if she should take that as a compliment " Thanks......I think......" answered Lily. Sam was more posotive " Lily you are going to be the most stunning girl at the ball all eyes will be on you. Not Sirius' or Remus' I hope." Lily played along with the act " And Ill have sexy James at my side all the girls will envy me.....just kidding you know I don't care much for popularity." "Yeah.....um....Lily, Sam sorry to burst your bubble but I think the guys will be at Maddam Figgs in like 2mins. So we better get going." They payed for the dresses and they left. *********************************************************************** 3:00pm The guys were inside by the time the girls arrived. Sam pretended to be all shocked. Amelia played along but Lily just ran inside to James and started making out with him. " Hey looks the chicks have arrived." said Sirius laughing. " How'd you beautiful ladies end up here" " I dunno we just ended up standing next to the most hadsomest guys in the world." Sam jokingly replied. Sirius laughed he pulled Sam close to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Remus and Amelia were also kissing. 


End file.
